In Hostile Lands
by Animaneya
Summary: EmberClan, DuskClan, and SwampClan are at peace, it's new-leaf and there's plenty of prey about. Little do they know that on the other side of their forest two groups of cats are fighting for their lives. Some escape and seek help from the clans. Will they answer their pitiful plea or turn away?
1. Prologue

EmberClan(resides in the side of a mountain. They live in tunnels and are very close to their warrior ancestors)

Leader- Smokestar- ginger-and-grey tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Bluepaw_

Deputy- Blazetail- golden tom with white tail and paws

Med. Cat- Flowerstripe- tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

1. Blackbriar- black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Hawkpaw_

2. Icestorm- white she-cat with gray splotches and leaf green eyes

3. Juniperflower- dark ginger she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

4. Eaglefeather- golden tabby tom with brown tabby markings and yellow eyes

5. Grayfeather- light grey tom with darker grey paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes

_Apprentice is Sharppaw_

6. Brambletail- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

7. Lostflower- light gray, fluffy she-cat with intense light blue eyes

8. Smolderstripe- white tom with ginger stripe running down his back from ears to tail-tip and ginger paws, muzzle, and ears with amber eyes

Apprentices

1. Bluepaw- blue-grey with silver spots

2. Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

3. Sharppaw- light grey tom with white rings around his eyes and a ginger tail

Queens

1. Ashstep- silvery-gray she-cat(mother to Eaglefeather's kits: Redkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes, Rockkit- dark grey tom with blue eyes, and Fawnkit- tan she-cat with white paws)

2. Whitepool- white she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Bramblestail's kits: Russetkit- dark ginger she-cat and Pebblekit- dusty golden she-cat)

3. Frecklefoot- sandy ginger she-cat with black flecks on her legs and green eyes(expecting Grayfeather's kits)

Elders

1. Cavernrose- once beautiful cream-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

2. Elmbranch- pale brown tom with green eyes

3. Tunnelfoot- dark brown tom with black paws and black ears

DuskClan(reside in a large forest next to the mountain)

Leader- Goldenstar- black tom with white mark on left eye and golden-amber eyes

Deputy- Scorchwind- long furred white tom with blue-grey eyes

Med. Cat- Hollystorm- black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

1. Whitepelt- white tom with golden dappled pelt and golden eyes

_Apprentice is Firepaw_

2. Dawnshadow- creamy white with green eyes

_Apprentice is Honeypaw_

3. Oakfur- brown tom

_Apprentice is Wildpaw_

4. Silverheart- silvery-blue with bright-green eyes

_Apprentice is Lilypaw_

5. Featherheart- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice is Shadowpaw_

6. Swifttail- golden tabby tom with black splotches

Apprentices

1. Wildpaw- caramel brown she cat with amber eyes

2. Shadowpaw- black she cat with green eyes

3. Firepaw- bright ginger she cat with green eyes

4. Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat

5. Lilypaw- white- she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

1. Moontail- black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest and brown eyes(mother to Goldenstar's kits: Foxkit- black tom with long muzzle, one brown eye and one amber eye and Lightkit- sleek black she-cat with white forepaws and light brown eyes)

2. Tawnyshade- pretty brown tabby she-cat with unusual blue eyes(mother to Swifttail's kits: Sunkit- golden tabby she-cat, Nightkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws, and Moonkit- white she-cat with golden splotches)

Elders

1. Brittletail- white tom with half a brown tail

2. Birdsong- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Gingerpatch- white she-cat with a ginger chest

SwampClan(lies in the swamp next to the forest and mountain)

Leader- Cricketstar- sandy brown she-cat with luminous yellow eyes

Deputy- Heavysnow- huge pure with tom with green eyes

Med. Cat- Whisperwind- silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Apprentice is Silverpaw_

Warriors

1. Stoneheart- black tom with grey flecks and grey eyes

_Apprentice is Darkpaw_

2. Blizzardstone- blue she-cat with amber eyes

3. Swiftstrike- yellow tom with black stripes and long tail with green eyes

4. Lionfur- golden brown tom with more fur around his neck

5. Redheart- redish with white at his paws and underbelly

6. Stormtail- black tom with white forepaws and white chest and ears

_Apprentice is Windpaw_

7. Jaystorm- light blue tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Lakepaw_

Apprentices

1. Silverpaw- light silver tom with light blue eyes

2. Lakepaw- light blue she-cat with brown eyes

3. Darkpaw-black tom with green eyes

4. Windpaw- dark silver tom with darker silver stripes with dark blue eyes

Queens

1. Moonshine- red, white, and orange she-cat with a moon crest on her head(expecting Lionfur's kits)

2. Stormleaf- dark silver she-cat with green eyes(mother to Jaystorm's kits: Mistkit- sleek light blue tom with dark blue eyes, Hawkkit- light silver tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, and Lightningkit- cream colored tom with yellow stripes and amber eyes)

Elders

1. Featherdust- frail dusty grey tom with blind blue eyes

2. Fernpool- small dark grey she-cat with a matted pelt and amber eyes

Tree Grounds(group of toms that live on the other side of DuskClan's forest. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment.)

Leader- Rudder- dark brown-and-white tom with glowing green eyes

Heir- Oats- cream-and-brown tom with green eyes

Second in Command- Dust- brown tabby tom with brown flecks on his flank

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1. Fox- dark ginger tom with long muzzle and green eyes

_Training Thorn_

2. Wasp- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

3. Jay- blue-grey tom with bright blue eyes

_Training Buffer_

4. Root- reddish brown male with dark brown ears, paws, legs, and tail and yellow eyes

5. Boots- white tom with two black front paws

6. Rat- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_Training Mud_

7. Ash- grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

8. Thrush- tan tabby tom

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1. Bear- very large dark brown tom with silver stripes down his tail and face

2. Tank- silver tom with white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and belly fur and scars lining his flank

_Training Tumble_

3. Tie- black tom with white chest fur and amber eyes that glow golden

4. Socks- black tom with two white front paws

5. Thunder- white tom with ginger-and-silver flecks

6. Kyle- yellow tom with green eyes

_Training Eagle_

7. Snail- pale yellow tom with grey eyes and white underbelly

8. Bounder- large grey tom with green eyes

9. Whimper- frail tabby tom with sickly blue eyes

10. Phil- grey tom with darker flecks

11. Fang- ginger-and-grey tom with yellow eyes

12. Flip- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

13. Crow- skinny black tom with a grey stripe on his back

14. Scar- brown tabby tom with a long scar running down his flank that has removed most of his fur

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1. Tumble- long-legged light gray tom with blue eyes

2. Thorn- large long-haired white tom with dark green eyes

3. Buffer- grey tabby tom with black paws

4. Eagle- golden-brown tom with white paws and white chest

5. Mud- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

City Grounds(group of she-cats that live in the city next to the forest. They are lead by the Tree Ground's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Ants- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Cider- skinny pale ginger she-cat with a long scar running down her flank

_Training Rue_

2. Window- very light colored silver she-cat with white patches and clear blue eyes

3. Rivermist- pretty white tabby she-cat with blue eyes(formally from DuskClan)

4. Leah- dappled ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_Training Firefly_

5. Concrete- bulky mottled grey she-cat with green eyes

_Training Leaf_

6. Amber- white she-cat with amber eyes

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Frost- white she cat with amber eyes

2. Spider- dark brown she-cat with large yellow eyes

_Training Cora_

3. Sarah- ginger she-cat with white underbelly, chest, and paws

_Training Ginny_

4. Jeans- blue-grey she-cat

_Training Mint_

5. Lantern- yellow she-cat with amber eyes

6. Marigold- golden she-cat with green eyes and white stripes

_Training Chip_

7. Gloriana- silver tabby with amber eyes

8. Moth- cream she-cat with green eyes

_Training Fennel_

9. Wing- cream she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1. Cora- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

2. Rue- small dark brown she-cat with darker paws

3. Fennel- pale creamy-white she-cat with yellow eyes

4. Firefly- white she-cat with ginger flecks

5. Leaf- black she-cat with green eyes

6. Mint- cream-and-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

7. Ginny- ginger she-cat

8. Chip- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mountain Lands(group of toms that live on the other side of EmberClan's mountains. The only thing separating them from the Tree Grounds is the City Grounds. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment)

Leader- Falcon- silver tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Heir- Riley- brown tom with silver flecks

Second in Command- Lion- golden tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1. Lizard- skinny pale ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes

2. Ram- muscular cream colored tom with blue eyes

3. Coyote- lanky brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

_Training Talon_

4. Crag- grey tom with darker paws and tail-tip

5. Freeze- white tom with blue eyes

_Training Goat_

6. Jackal- pale brown tabby tom with white patches

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1. Howl- dark brown tom with silvery eyes

2. Peak- dusty grey tom with amber eyes

_Training Patch_

3. Jet- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

4. Jumper- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

_Training Saber_

5. Sam- fiery ginger tom with green eyes

6. Timber- matted brown tom with green eyes

7. Fleas- white tom with grey flecks

_Training Jack_

8. Gale- black tom with grey paws and blue eyes

9. Peary- yellow tom with yellow eyes

10. Flood- blue-grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes

11. Bone- white tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

12. Beaver- dark brown tom with white patches on his back

_Training Bean_

13. Slick- silver-and-brown tom with a very fluffy tail

14. Pine- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

15. Pistol- dark grey tom with a black underbelly

16. Burr- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1. Patch- grey tom with patches of fur permanently missing and bright green eyes

2. Goat- grey-white tom with black paws

3. Saber- silver tabby tom

4. Talon- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

5. Jack- white tom with amber eyes

6. Bean- pale brown tom with ginger paws and ears

Waste Lands(group of she-cats that live in the rockiest and most desolate part of the mountains. They are lead by the Mountain Land's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Stream- black-and-white she-cat with silver flecks

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Flare- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2. Sunset- golden-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

3. Shower- blue-grey-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Training Twister_

4. Fawn- pale brown she-cat with white flecks

5. Vixen- dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and a white tail-tip and amber eyes

6. Hazel- tan tabby-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and an extremely long tail(the leader's only daughter)

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Frame- jet black she cat with gold rimmed eyes and thin lines circling her paws and striking yellow eyes

2. Cloud- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Training Swoop_

3. Goldie- gold-and-white she-cat

_Training Fireworks_

4. Breeze- dark grey, almost black, she-cat

_Training Rain_

5. Julie- golden she-cat with white paws

6. Bush- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

7. Twilight- grey-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

_Training Serpent_

8. Hail- black she-cat with light grey flecks

9. Mouse- wiry brown she-cat

10. Squirrel- fluffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1. Rain- gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

2. Fireworks- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

3. Twister- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

4. Serpent- black she-cat with a white tail

5. Swoop- jet black she-cat

Nursing Meadow(she-cats from both rouge groups come here after they have kits. They must still stay in the city or mountains when they are expecting. After their kits are big enough to be trained they must return to either the mountains or city)

Queens

1. Berry- pale grey she-cat(Dust)

2. Sunflower- bright golden she-cat with ginger tabby markings(Ram)

3. Red- dark ginger she-cat, almost red(Lion)

4. Nut- solid brown she cat with lighter yellow eyes(Howl)

5. Skipper- pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and white paws with amber eyes(Lizard)

6. Sprite- bright white she-cat with blue eyes(Bear)

7. Snow- white she-cat with green eyes(Coyote)

8. Bella- black she-cat with one white paw(Tie)

Kits.

1. Tori- pale grey tabby she-cat (Berry's daughter)

2. Muscat- dark grey tom with tabby markings on his legs (Berry's son)

3. Pebble- dusty golden she-cat with brown eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

4. Foggy- creamy she-cat with blue eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

5. Ticket- golden tom with bright amber eyes (Sunflower's son)

6. Adder- ginger-and-golden tom with yellow eyes (Red's son)

7. Smudge- white male with light brown smudges and pale yellow eyes (Nut's son)

8. Frosty- fluffy white she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes (Nut's daughter)

9. Spots- white tom with black ears, legs, and tail (Skipper's son)

10. Sparrow- brown tabby tom with very dark stripes and sharp yellow eyes(Sprite's son)

11. Flower- white she-cat with tiny black spots( Sprite's daughter)

12. Tick- large black tom with a splash of white on his stomach, one white left forepaw, and green eyes (Snow's son)

13. Oliver- long-legged dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Snow's son)

14. Spook- black she-cat with three white paws and half a white muzzle (Bella's daughter)

15. Coal- black tom with green eyes (Bella's son)

Healer's Nook(a group of four cats that live apart from the rouge groups in a grassy meadow outside the city. They have a knowledge of herbs and cats go to them if they are sick or wounded)

Main Healer- Wheat- tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a scarred pelt

Younger Healers

1. Bonfire- cute tortoiseshell she-cat with white all over her belly and brown eyes(more of a wondering med. cat that stays with Wheat from time to time and teaches them more about herbs)

2. Sky- pale misty grey tom with sky blue eyes

3. Willow- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Kittypets(cats that live with housefolk and aren't a part of the rouge groups or the clans. Some of them answer the cry for help from the rouges and join the rebel group)

1. Flower- gray she-cat with green eyes

2. Chili- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

3. Chewy- long haired dark brown tom with yellow eyes

4. Matthew- light tabby tom with darker paws

5. Lily- cream she-cat with amber eyes

6. Esther- golden she-cat

7. Becky- brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur

Mains:

EmberClan- Smolderstripe(mine), Lostflower(munchkineater), Bluepaw(Blue)

DuskClan- Dawnshadow(Dawnshadow of Fireclan), Silverheart(lavi0123), Moontail(MewMewLight271)

SwampClan- Silverpaw(Silverfeather2)

Tree Grounds- Thorn(Dahliastarr)

City Grounds- Spider(Dahliastarr)

Mountain Lands- Jackal(TwistedBandit)

Waste Lands- Hazel(mine), Frame(guest), Rain(I forgot your name. Sorry!)

Nursing Meadow- Berry(mine)

Healer's Nook- Wheat(mine)

Kittypets- Chewy(mine), Chili(mine)

The mains will probably change throughout the story. I'll be adding and taking cats away from this list. Also I forgot to warn you there will be character death, actually there will be lots of it. You've been warned…

Chapter One: EmberClan

Smolderstripe yawned as the first pale light of dawn streaked across a watery sky. He had been up all night, keeping a silent vigil after his warrior ceremony. His eyelids drooped over his amber eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision before he blinked them back into place.

As he sat there Blazetail padded out of the cave that was used as the warrior den. The golden tom stretched, flexing his muscles in the sun that was beginning to lighten the sky. After giving his ear a good scratch he gave a mighty bound and landed on one of the ledges that was jutting out of the cliff face.

Smolderstripe watched his white tail disappear into the shadows of the tunnel and sighed in relief. It was the only tunnel that led to the top of the mountain. _Blazetail must be coming to relieve me_, Smolderstripe thought. He glanced at the gap in between two boulders where the tunnel let out.

As he suspected the golden deputy strolled out of the entrance. He walked up to Smolderstripe and dipped his head. "You can go now Smolderstripe. You're vigil is over," he mewed.

"Finally," Smolderstripe snapped, now that he could speak. "I thought you were going to sleep forever." A hard glint came into Blazetail's eyes, but he didn't say anything. Smolderstripe smirked and stalked past him, making sure his tail hit him.

"Oh and Smolderstripe," Blazetail began.

"What?" Smolderstripe whipped around to face him.

"Blackbriar is leading a hunting patrol with Hawkpaw and Eaglefeather. You need to go with them," he grinned. Smolderstripe lashed his tail.

"I'm going to sleep," Smolderstripe growled. "I've been up all night." Blazetail shrugged.

"Should have thought of that before." Smolderstripe bristled and turned his back on his deputy.

"Who does he think he is to order me around?" he muttered under his breath as he stalked down the tunnel. He could barely make out the light from the other end of the tunnel, but as he rounded a turn he caught sight of the outside world. Picking up his pace he trotted into the morning light.

Below him Whitepool was sunning herself outside the nursery while her two kits play fought on the wide ledge that jutted out from the cave. She waved her tail in greeting to him. Smolderstripe flicked his ear. Still below him, but higher up than the nursery was the warriors den. Blackbriar and Eaglefeather were washing themselves by the entrance. Smolderstripe dropped down next to them.

"Good morning Smolderstripe," Blackbriar purred. "How's it feel to be a warrior?"

"Great," Smolderstripe grinned. He pushed by them and into the tunnel that lead into the warriors den. Juniperflower, Brambletail, and Lostflower were gone. _Dawn patrol_, he thought absentmindedly. Picking his way over to an unoccupied nest he curled up in the moss and bracken and drifted to sleep.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Bluepaw blinked open her eyes and found herself still tucked into her nest in the apprentices den. Sharppaw was snoring loudly next to her and Hawkpaw's nest was empty. Smolderpaw's nest was empty too.

"He never goes on the dawn patrol," she muttered. Then she remembered he had been made a warrior last night. "Smolderstripe now," she purred.

"What about him?" Sharppaw grumbled groggily from his nest. Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

"Nothing fur-ball," she poked grey tom with her paw. He grunted and rolled over in his nest.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping," he mewed. His voice was muffled from the moss and bracken.

"You're the one who butted into the conversation," Bluepaw retorted.

"The conversation with yourself," Sharppaw responded. Bluepaw felt the heat in her cheeks and was glad Sharppaw had his back to her. She cuffed his ears before giving herself a quick grooming. Finished with her blue-grey fur, Bluepaw scampered out of the den.

She blinked as sunlight flooded her vision. After she got used to it she scrambled down from the ledge outside the apprentices den and landed at the stream that ran next to the camp. Bending down she lapped up the mountain chilled water. Sitting by the edge she surveyed the camp as it rose.

The EmberClan camp was safely nestled in a valley between two mountains. The camps were caves and tunnels in the side of the mountain. The warriors den, the nursery, and the elders den was on one side while the apprentices den, the leader's den, and the medicine cat den was on the other.

The nursery lied almost directly at the stream, as did the apprentices den. The warriors den was above it and to the side. The elders den was next to the warriors den. On the other side of the stream the apprentices den was the lowest, the medicine cat den was diagonal from it and then the leader's den was at the top.

Whitepool was lying on the ledge outside the nursery while Russetkit and Pebblekit wrestled next to her. Ashstep was washing herself in the shadows of the cave. Cavernrose and Tunnelfoot, two of the clan elders, were dozing in the morning light outside their den.

Icestorm was eating outside the warriors den with Grayfeather. Bluepaw glanced around for her mentor, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and headed for the freshkill pile next to the stream.

Grabbing a plump mouse she settled down to eat outside the apprentices den. She pricked her ears as Sharppaw stumbled out of the den. "Decide to get up?" she glanced at him. His grey-and-white fur was ruffled from sleep.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep after you woke me up," he snapped. Bluepaw shrugged.

"Sharppaw," Grayfeather called to his apprentice. Sharppaw glanced at his mentor. "How about we go do some battle practice after breakfast?" he suggested. Sharppaw smiled and nodded excitedly. He trotted away from Bluepaw to grab some freshkill.

Finishing her mouse Bluepaw looked around for her mentor again. He was just stepping out of his den when she saw him. His grey-and-ginger coat was sleek and thick. Smokestar glanced around the camp before jumping from ledge to ledge until he reached Bluepaw's side by the stream.

"Good morning Smokestar," Bluepaw dipped her head. "What are we doing today?" she asked, hoping they could do some battle practice just like Sharppaw.

"Is Smolderstripe in the warriors den?" he asked, completely ignoring Bluepaw's question. She wasn't surprised or offended by Smokestar choosing his son over her. She knew the story behind them, every cat in the clan did! Smokestar's mate was Cloudspark, the prettiest warrior in the clans.

When they found out they were expecting kits both parents were overjoyed. Cloudspark got every luxury a queen could have. Unfortunately the kits were born premature and Cloudspark died in the kitting. Two of the kits died too. Smolderstripe was the only one to survive.

Smokestar adored his son. He treated him better than any cat and always doted on him and gave him extra freshkill. Ever since birth Smolderstripe was told he was the best cat and he owned the world. Apparently he was pretty much destined to be the next leader.

"I think so," Bluepaw finally answered her leader. He nodded then bounded to the dark cave. Bluepaw sighed.

"Hey Bluepaw," Grayfeather called. Bluepaw glanced at the tom. He was standing on the trail that led out of camp and into the mountains. Sharppaw was next to him, his claws gripping the rocky path so he wouldn't tumble down the mountain. "Want to train with us?" he asked.

"Sure," Bluepaw grinned. She raced over the hard terrain and up the trail to reach them.

*************************************Page break********************************

Lostflower bounded down the rocky trail without wincing as the hot stones hit her pads. The sun shone brightly and warmed her fluffy grey fur. She increased her pace until she was practically flying down the mountain side.

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the mountain. The scent markers were in front of her, warning she was next to DuskClan territory. Lostflower glanced behind her at the rest of the patrol. Juniperflower and Brambletail were following her much more slowly.

They picked their way over the rocks and avoided the more sharp stones. Lostflower sighed and sat down to wait. She neatly wrapped her tail around her paws and gazed over the border.

DuskClan territory was a dense forest. The undergrowth was thick and it always seemed to be dark. Lostflower guessed it must get lighter in some parts of their territory. It was wrong for cats to have to live in the shadows instead of in the sun.

"Was that necessary?" Brambletail asked when they reached her. Lostflower turned from DuskClan territory. His voice was firm, but his brown eyes were alight with amusement. Lostflower just shrugged.

"Let her be young," Juniperflower smiled and nudged the older tom. Brambletail fluffed up his golden fur and shoved her back.

"Have you two forgotten we're on a patrol?" Lostflower stood up straight and puffed up her chest, using her grown-up voice. Juniperflower laughed and Brambletail rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lostflower," he smiled. Juniperflower took the lead as they padded along the border. Brambletail stopped to remark the border before the DuskClan trees slowly melted into the dead hollow trees of the swamp.

The scent drifting across the border changed too, signaling they were standing next to SwampClan territory now. Juniperflower stopped to mark the border while Brambletail and Lostflower continued on.

"I wonder how SwampClan cats stand it," Lostflower gazed across the border. "I'd hate to live in the mud all the time." Brambletail nodded his head in agreement.

"No wonder they try to take our territory," he mewed. Just then Juniperflower arrived.

"But we don't let them have it," Juniperflower growled, lashing her tail with satisfaction. "The last time they tried we sent them right back over the border with their tails between their legs." Brambletail and Lostflower grinned.

"They won't be so eager to try that again," Lostflower purred.

"But the clans are at peace now so they shouldn't be trying it anyways," Brambletail mentioned.

"Times of peace don't last forever," Juniperflower pointed out. "And when it's over we'll be ready," she slashed her claws over the dusty path in front of her. Lostflower felt a rush of pride for her clan. She hadn't been born here, but she was glad she lived here now. As a kit she'd been found in one of the tunnels. She couldn't imagine a life outside of EmberClan.

"Let's get on with the patrol," Brambletail waved his tail and took the lead. Juniperflower let him take over. She fell back and walked with Lostflower.

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody so I finally got the first chapter up. It's just kind of a glimpse at life in EmberClan and some of the main characters. Smolderstripe is my cutie. He's really fun to write. I've never got to write such a bratty, snobby character, it's totally awesome haha. Bluepaw and Lostflower are cool too. Every cat goes to their rightful owners, thanks for letting me use them. Also since I am working on three other stories updates are going to kinda slow. Driver's Ed is starting next week so that's going to make it even slower. Ugh. Now here's your random question: What's your favorite fanfiction that you've read on this site? I'm going to try and post a random question on every chapter. You can answer in a review if you want. Thanks for reading. Shout outs:**

**blue moonlight123: Thanks for the cat(:**

**MewMewLight271: You were the only one to try and guess so you get a plushie of him anyways! *hands over plushie of Smolderstipe***

**Dahliahstarr: Yea, I put line breaks in the chapter, but they didn't transfer over. I put different line breaks in this chapter so they should work.**

**fishsticsndip: She'll probably be one of the expecting queen's kits.**

**Windwings: Thanks!**

**Silverfeather2: Thanks for Mistkit(:**


	2. EmberClan

EmberClan(resides in the side of a mountain. They live in tunnels and are very close to their warrior ancestors)

Leader- Smokestar- ginger-and-grey tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Bluepaw_

Deputy- Blazetail- golden tom with white tail and paws

Med. Cat- Flowerstripe- tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

1. Blackbriar- black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Hawkpaw_

2. Icestorm- white she-cat with gray splotches and leaf green eyes

3. Juniperflower- dark ginger she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

4. Eaglefeather- golden tabby tom with brown tabby markings and yellow eyes

5. Grayfeather- light grey tom with darker grey paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes

_Apprentice is Sharppaw_

6. Brambletail- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

7. Lostflower- light gray, fluffy she-cat with intense light blue eyes

8. Smolderstripe- white tom with ginger stripe running down his back from ears to tail-tip and ginger paws, muzzle, and ears with amber eyes

Apprentices

1. Bluepaw- blue-grey with silver spots

2. Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

3. Sharppaw- light grey tom with white rings around his eyes and a ginger tail

Queens

1. Ashstep- silvery-gray she-cat(mother to Eaglefeather's kits: Redkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes, Rockkit- dark grey tom with blue eyes, and Fawnkit- tan she-cat with white paws)

2. Whitepool- white she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Bramblestail's kits: Russetkit- dark ginger she-cat and Pebblekit- dusty golden she-cat)

3. Frecklefoot- sandy ginger she-cat with black flecks on her legs and green eyes(expecting Grayfeather's kits)

Elders

1. Cavernrose- once beautiful cream-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

2. Elmbranch- pale brown tom with green eyes

3. Tunnelfoot- dark brown tom with black paws and black ears

DuskClan(reside in a large forest next to the mountain)

Leader- Goldenstar- black tom with white mark on left eye and golden-amber eyes

Deputy- Scorchwind- long furred white tom with blue-grey eyes

Med. Cat- Hollystorm- black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

1. Whitepelt- white tom with golden dappled pelt and golden eyes

_Apprentice is Firepaw_

2. Dawnshadow- creamy white with green eyes

_Apprentice is Honeypaw_

3. Oakfur- brown tom

_Apprentice is Wildpaw_

4. Silverheart- silvery-blue with bright-green eyes

_Apprentice is Lilypaw_

5. Featherheart- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice is Shadowpaw_

6. Swifttail- golden tabby tom with black splotches

Apprentices

1. Wildpaw- caramel brown she cat with amber eyes

2. Shadowpaw- black she cat with green eyes

3. Firepaw- bright ginger she cat with green eyes

4. Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat

5. Lilypaw- white- she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

1. Moontail- black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest and brown eyes(mother to Goldenstar's kits: Foxkit- black tom with long muzzle, one brown eye and one amber eye and Lightkit- sleek black she-cat with white forepaws and light brown eyes)

2. Tawnyshade- pretty brown tabby she-cat with unusual blue eyes(mother to Swifttail's kits: Sunkit- golden tabby she-cat, Nightkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws, and Moonkit- white she-cat with golden splotches)

Elders

1. Brittletail- white tom with half a brown tail

2. Birdsong- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

3. Gingerpatch- white she-cat with a ginger chest

SwampClan(lies in the swamp next to the forest and mountain)

Leader- Cricketstar- sandy brown she-cat with luminous yellow eyes

Deputy- Heavysnow- huge pure with tom with green eyes

Med. Cat- Whisperwind- silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

_Apprentice is Silverpaw_

Warriors

1. Stoneheart- black tom with grey flecks and grey eyes

_Apprentice is Darkpaw_

2. Blizzardstone- blue she-cat with amber eyes

3. Swiftstrike- yellow tom with black stripes and long tail with green eyes

4. Lionfur- golden brown tom with more fur around his neck

5. Redheart- redish with white at his paws and underbelly

6. Stormtail- black tom with white forepaws and white chest and ears

_Apprentice is Windpaw_

7. Jaystorm- light blue tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice is Lakepaw_

Apprentices

1. Silverpaw- light silver tom with light blue eyes

2. Lakepaw- light blue she-cat with brown eyes

3. Darkpaw-black tom with green eyes

4. Windpaw- dark silver tom with darker silver stripes with dark blue eyes

Queens

1. Moonlight- red, white, and orange she-cat with a moon crest on her head(expecting Lionfur's kits)

2. Stormleaf- dark silver she-cat with green eyes(mother to Jaystorm's kits: Mistkit- sleek light blue tom with dark blue eyes, Hawkkit- light silver tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, and Lightningkit- cream colored tom with yellow stripes and amber eyes)

Elders

1. Featherdust- frail dusty grey tom with blind blue eyes

2. Fernpool- small dark grey she-cat with a matted pelt and amber eyes

Tree Grounds(group of toms that live on the other side of DuskClan's forest. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment.)

Leader- Rudder- dark brown-and-white tom with glowing green eyes

Heir- Oats- cream-and-brown tom with green eyes

Second in Command- Dust- brown tabby tom with brown flecks on his flank

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1. Fox- dark ginger tom with long muzzle and green eyes

_Training Thorn_

2. Wasp- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

3. Jay- blue-grey tom with bright blue eyes

_Training Buffer_

4. Root- reddish brown male with dark brown ears, paws, legs, and tail and yellow eyes

5. Boots- white tom with two black front paws

6. Rat- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_Training Mud_

7. Ash- grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

8. Thrush- tan tabby tom

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1. Bear- very large dark brown tom with silver stripes down his tail and face

2. Tank- silver tom with white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and belly fur and scars lining his flank

_Training Tumble_

3. Tie- black tom with white chest fur and amber eyes that glow golden

4. Socks- black tom with two white front paws

5. Thunder- white tom with ginger-and-silver flecks

6. Kyle- yellow tom with green eyes

_Training Eagle_

7. Snail- pale yellow tom with grey eyes and white underbelly

8. Bounder- large grey tom with green eyes

9. Whimper- frail tabby tom with sickly blue eyes

10. Phil- grey tom with darker flecks

11. Fang- ginger-and-grey tom with yellow eyes

12. Flip- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

13. Crow- skinny black tom with a grey stripe on his back

14. Scar- brown tabby tom with a long scar running down his flank that has removed most of his fur

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1. Tumble- long-legged light gray tom with blue eyes

2. Thorn- large long-haired white tom with dark green eyes

3. Buffer- grey tabby tom with black paws

4. Eagle- golden-brown tom with white paws and white chest

5. Mud- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

City Grounds(group of she-cats that live in the city next to the forest. They are lead by the Tree Ground's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Ants- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Cider- skinny pale ginger she-cat with a long scar running down her flank

_Training Rue_

2. Window- very light colored silver she-cat with white patches and clear blue eyes

3. Rivermist- pretty white tabby she-cat with blue eyes(formally from DuskClan)

4. Leah- dappled ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_Training Firefly_

5. Concrete- bulky mottled grey she-cat with green eyes

_Training Leaf_

6. Amber- white she-cat with amber eyes

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Frost- white she cat with amber eyes

2. Spider- dark brown she-cat with large yellow eyes

_Training Cora_

3. Sarah- ginger she-cat with white underbelly, chest, and paws

_Training Ginny_

4. Jeans- blue-grey she-cat

_Training Mint_

5. Lantern- yellow she-cat with amber eyes

6. Marigold- golden she-cat with green eyes and white stripes

_Training Chip_

7. Gloriana- silver tabby with amber eyes

8. Moth- cream she-cat with green eyes

_Training Fennel_

9. Wing- cream she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1. Cora- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

2. Rue- small dark brown she-cat with darker paws

3. Fennel- pale creamy-white she-cat with yellow eyes

4. Firefly- white she-cat with ginger flecks

5. Leaf- black she-cat with green eyes

6. Mint- cream-and-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

7. Ginny- ginger she-cat

8. Chip- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mountain Lands(group of toms that live on the other side of EmberClan's mountains. The only thing separating them from the Tree Grounds is the City Grounds. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment)

Leader- Falcon- silver tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Heir- Riley- brown tom with silver flecks

Second in Command- Lion- golden tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1. Lizard- skinny pale ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes

2. Ram- muscular cream colored tom with blue eyes

3. Coyote- lanky brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

_Training Talon_

4. Crag- grey tom with darker paws and tail-tip

5. Freeze- white tom with blue eyes

_Training Goat_

6. Jackal- pale brown tabby tom with white patches

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1. Howl- dark brown tom with silvery eyes

2. Peak- dusty grey tom with amber eyes

_Training Patch_

3. Jet- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

4. Jumper- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

_Training Saber_

5. Sam- fiery ginger tom with green eyes

6. Timber- matted brown tom with green eyes

7. Fleas- white tom with grey flecks

_Training Jack_

8. Gale- black tom with grey paws and blue eyes

9. Peary- yellow tom with yellow eyes

10. Flood- blue-grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes

11. Bone- white tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

12. Beaver- dark brown tom with white patches on his back

_Training Bean_

13. Slick- silver-and-brown tom with a very fluffy tail

14. Pine- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

15. Pistol- dark grey tom with a black underbelly

16. Burr- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1. Patch- grey tom with patches of fur permanently missing and bright green eyes

2. Goat- grey-white tom with black paws

3. Saber- silver tabby tom

4. Talon- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

5. Jack- white tom with amber eyes

6. Bean- pale brown tom with ginger paws and ears

Waste Lands(group of she-cats that live in the rockiest and most desolate part of the mountains. They are lead by the Mountain Land's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Stream- black-and-white she-cat with silver flecks

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Flare- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2. Sunset- golden-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

3. Shower- blue-grey-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Training Twister_

4. Fawn- pale brown she-cat with white flecks

5. Vixen- dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and a white tail-tip and amber eyes

6. Hazel- tan tabby-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and an extremely long tail(the leader's only daughter)

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1. Frame- jet black she cat with gold rimmed eyes and thin lines circling her paws and striking yellow eyes

2. Cloud- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Training Swoop_

3. Goldie- gold-and-white she-cat

_Training Fireworks_

4. Breeze- dark grey, almost black, she-cat

_Training Rain_

5. Julie- golden she-cat with white paws

6. Bush- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

7. Twilight- grey-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

_Training Serpent_

8. Hail- black she-cat with light grey flecks

9. Mouse- wiry brown she-cat

10. Squirrel- fluffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1. Rain- gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

2. Fireworks- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

3. Twister- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

4. Serpent- black she-cat with a white tail

5. Swoop- jet black she-cat

Nursing Meadow(she-cats from both rouge groups come here after they have kits. They must still stay in the city or mountains when they are expecting. After their kits are big enough to be trained they must return to either the mountains or city)

Queens

1. Berry- pale grey she-cat(Dust)

2. Sunflower- bright golden she-cat with ginger tabby markings(Ram)

3. Red- dark ginger she-cat, almost red(Lion)

4. Nut- solid brown she cat with lighter yellow eyes(Howl)

5. Skipper- pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and white paws with amber eyes(Lizard)

6. Sprite- bright white she-cat with blue eyes(Bear)

7. Snow- white she-cat with green eyes(Coyote)

8. Bella- black she-cat with one white paw(Tie)

Kits.

1. Tori- pale grey tabby she-cat (Berry's daughter)

2. Muscat- dark grey tom with tabby markings on his legs (Berry's son)

3. Pebble- dusty golden she-cat with brown eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

4. Foggy- creamy she-cat with blue eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

5. Ticket- golden tom with bright amber eyes (Sunflower's son)

6. Adder- ginger-and-golden tom with yellow eyes (Red's son)

7. Smudge- white male with light brown smudges and pale yellow eyes (Nut's son)

8. Frosty- fluffy white she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes (Nut's daughter)

9. Spots- white tom with black ears, legs, and tail (Skipper's son)

10. Sparrow- brown tabby tom with very dark stripes and sharp yellow eyes(Sprite's son)

11. Flower- white she-cat with tiny black spots( Sprite's daughter)

12. Tick- large black tom with a splash of white on his stomach, one white left forepaw, and green eyes (Snow's son)

13. Oliver- long-legged dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Snow's son)

14. Spook- black she-cat with three white paws and half a white muzzle (Bella's daughter)

15. Coal- black tom with green eyes (Bella's son)

Healer's Nook(a group of four cats that live apart from the rouge groups in a grassy meadow outside the city. They have a knowledge of herbs and cats go to them if they are sick or wounded)

Main Healer- Wheat- tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a scarred pelt

Younger Healers

1. Bonfire- cute tortoiseshell she-cat with white all over her belly and brown eyes(more of a wondering med. cat that stays with Wheat from time to time and teaches them more about herbs)

2. Sky- pale misty grey tom with sky blue eyes

3. Willow- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Kittypets(cats that live with housefolk and aren't a part of the rouge groups or the clans. Some of them answer the cry for help from the rouges and join the rebel group)

1. Flower- gray she-cat with green eyes

2. Chili- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

3. Chewy- long haired dark brown tom with yellow eyes

4. Matthew- light tabby tom with darker paws

5. Lily- cream she-cat with amber eyes

6. Esther- golden she-cat

7. Becky- brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur

Mains:

EmberClan- Smolderstripe(mine), Lostflower(munchkineater), Bluepaw(Blue)

DuskClan- Dawnshadow(Dawnshadow of Fireclan), Silverheart(lavi0123), Moontail(MewMewLight271)

SwampClan- Silverpaw(Silverfeather2)

Tree Grounds- Thorn(Dahliastarr)

City Grounds- Spider(Dahliastarr)

Mountain Lands- Jackal(TwistedBandit)

Waste Lands- Hazel(mine), Frame(guest), Rain(I forgot your name. Sorry!)

Nursing Meadow- Berry(mine)

Healer's Nook- Wheat(mine)

Kittypets- Chewy(mine), Chili(mine)

The mains will probably change throughout the story. I'll be adding and taking cats away from this list. Also I forgot to warn you there will be character death, actually there will be lots of it. You've been warned…

Chapter One: EmberClan

Smolderstripe yawned as the first pale light of dawn streaked across a watery sky. He had been up all night, keeping a silent vigil after his warrior ceremony. His eyelids drooped over his amber eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision before he blinked them back into place.

As he sat there Blazetail padded out of the cave that was used as the warrior den. The golden tom stretched, flexing his muscles in the sun that was beginning to lighten the sky. After giving his ear a good scratch he gave a mighty bound and landed on one of the ledges that was jutting out of the cliff face.

Smolderstripe watched his white tail disappear into the shadows of the tunnel and sighed in relief. It was the only tunnel that led to the top of the mountain. _Blazetail must be coming to relieve me_, Smolderstripe thought. He glanced at the gap in between two boulders where the tunnel let out.

As he suspected the golden deputy strolled out of the entrance. He walked up to Smolderstripe and dipped his head. "You can go now Smolderstripe. You're vigil is over," he mewed.

"Finally," Smolderstripe snapped, now that he could speak. "I thought you were going to sleep forever." A hard glint came into Blazetail's eyes, but he didn't say anything. Smolderstripe smirked and stalked past him, making sure his tail hit him.

"Oh and Smolderstripe," Blazetail began.

"What?" Smolderstripe whipped around to face him.

"Blackbriar is leading a hunting patrol with Hawkpaw and Eaglefeather. You need to go with them," he grinned. Smolderstripe lashed his tail.

"I'm going to sleep," Smolderstripe growled. "I've been up all night." Blazetail shrugged.

"Should have thought of that before." Smolderstripe bristled and turned his back on his deputy.

"Who does he think he is to order me around?" he muttered under his breath as he stalked down the tunnel. He could barely make out the light from the other end of the tunnel, but as he rounded a turn he caught sight of the outside world. Picking up his pace he trotted into the morning light.

Below him Whitepool was sunning herself outside the nursery while her two kits play fought on the wide ledge that jutted out from the cave. She waved her tail in greeting to him. Smolderstripe flicked his ear. Still below him, but higher up than the nursery was the warriors den. Blackbriar and Eaglefeather were washing themselves by the entrance. Smolderstripe dropped down next to them.

"Good morning Smolderstripe," Blackbriar purred. "How's it feel to be a warrior?"

"Great," Smolderstripe grinned. He pushed by them and into the tunnel that lead into the warriors den. Juniperflower, Brambletail, and Lostflower were gone. _Dawn patrol_, he thought absentmindedly. Picking his way over to an unoccupied nest he curled up in the moss and bracken and drifted to sleep.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Bluepaw blinked open her eyes and found herself still tucked into her nest in the apprentices den. Sharppaw was snoring loudly next to her and Hawkpaw's nest was empty. Smolderpaw's nest was empty too.

"He never goes on the dawn patrol," she muttered. Then she remembered he had been made a warrior last night. "Smolderstripe now," she purred.

"What about him?" Sharppaw grumbled groggily from his nest. Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

"Nothing fur-ball," she poked grey tom with her paw. He grunted and rolled over in his nest.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping," he mewed. His voice was muffled from the moss and bracken.

"You're the one who butted into the conversation," Bluepaw retorted.

"The conversation with yourself," Sharppaw responded. Bluepaw felt the heat in her cheeks and was glad Sharppaw had his back to her. She cuffed his ears before giving herself a quick grooming. Finished with her blue-grey fur, Bluepaw scampered out of the den.

She blinked as sunlight flooded her vision. After she got used to it she scrambled down from the ledge outside the apprentices den and landed at the stream that ran next to the camp. Bending down she lapped up the mountain chilled water. Sitting by the edge she surveyed the camp as it rose.

The EmberClan camp was safely nestled in a valley between two mountains. The camps were caves and tunnels in the side of the mountain. The warriors den, the nursery, and the elders den was on one side while the apprentices den, the leader's den, and the medicine cat den was on the other.

The nursery lied almost directly at the stream, as did the apprentices den. The warriors den was above it and to the side. The elders den was next to the warriors den. On the other side of the stream the apprentices den was the lowest, the medicine cat den was diagonal from it and then the leader's den was at the top.

Whitepool was lying on the ledge outside the nursery while Russetkit and Pebblekit wrestled next to her. Ashstep was washing herself in the shadows of the cave. Cavernrose and Tunnelfoot, two of the clan elders, were dozing in the morning light outside their den.

Icestorm was eating outside the warriors den with Grayfeather. Bluepaw glanced around for her mentor, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and headed for the freshkill pile next to the stream.

Grabbing a plump mouse she settled down to eat outside the apprentices den. She pricked her ears as Sharppaw stumbled out of the den. "Decide to get up?" she glanced at him. His grey-and-white fur was ruffled from sleep.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep after you woke me up," he snapped. Bluepaw shrugged.

"Sharppaw," Grayfeather called to his apprentice. Sharppaw glanced at his mentor. "How about we go do some battle practice after breakfast?" he suggested. Sharppaw smiled and nodded excitedly. He trotted away from Bluepaw to grab some freshkill.

Finishing her mouse Bluepaw looked around for her mentor again. He was just stepping out of his den when she saw him. His grey-and-ginger coat was sleek and thick. Smokestar glanced around the camp before jumping from ledge to ledge until he reached Bluepaw's side by the stream.

"Good morning Smokestar," Bluepaw dipped her head. "What are we doing today?" she asked, hoping they could do some battle practice just like Sharppaw.

"Is Smolderstripe in the warriors den?" he asked, completely ignoring Bluepaw's question. She wasn't surprised or offended by Smokestar choosing his son over her. She knew the story behind them, every cat in the clan did! Smokestar's mate was Cloudspark, the prettiest warrior in the clans.

When they found out they were expecting kits both parents were overjoyed. Cloudspark got every luxury a queen could have. Unfortunately the kits were born premature and Cloudspark died in the kitting. Two of the kits died too. Smolderstripe was the only one to survive.

Smokestar adored his son. He treated him better than any cat and always doted on him and gave him extra freshkill. Ever since birth Smolderstripe was told he was the best cat and he owned the world. Apparently he was pretty much destined to be the next leader.

"I think so," Bluepaw finally answered her leader. He nodded then bounded to the dark cave. Bluepaw sighed.

"Hey Bluepaw," Grayfeather called. Bluepaw glanced at the tom. He was standing on the trail that led out of camp and into the mountains. Sharppaw was next to him, his claws gripping the rocky path so he wouldn't tumble down the mountain. "Want to train with us?" he asked.

"Sure," Bluepaw grinned. She raced over the hard terrain and up the trail to reach them.

*************************************Page break********************************

Lostflower bounded down the rocky trail without wincing as the hot stones hit her pads. The sun shone brightly and warmed her fluffy grey fur. She increased her pace until she was practically flying down the mountain side.

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the mountain. The scent markers were in front of her, warning she was next to DuskClan territory. Lostflower glanced behind her at the rest of the patrol. Juniperflower and Brambletail were following her much more slowly.

They picked their way over the rocks and avoided the more sharp stones. Lostflower sighed and sat down to wait. She neatly wrapped her tail around her paws and gazed over the border.

DuskClan territory was a dense forest. The undergrowth was thick and it always seemed to be dark. Lostflower guessed it must get lighter in some parts of their territory. It was wrong for cats to have to live in the shadows instead of in the sun.

"Was that necessary?" Brambletail asked when they reached her. Lostflower turned from DuskClan territory. His voice was firm, but his brown eyes were alight with amusement. Lostflower just shrugged.

"Let her be young," Juniperflower smiled and nudged the older tom. Brambletail fluffed up his golden fur and shoved her back.

"Have you two forgotten we're on a patrol?" Lostflower stood up straight and puffed up her chest, using her grown-up voice. Juniperflower laughed and Brambletail rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lostflower," he smiled. Juniperflower took the lead as they padded along the border. Brambletail stopped to remark the border before the DuskClan trees slowly melted into the dead hollow trees of the swamp.

The scent drifting across the border changed too, signaling they were standing next to SwampClan territory now. Juniperflower stopped to mark the border while Brambletail and Lostflower continued on.

"I wonder how SwampClan cats stand it," Lostflower gazed across the border. "I'd hate to live in the mud all the time." Brambletail nodded his head in agreement.

"No wonder they try to take our territory," he mewed. Just then Juniperflower arrived.

"But we don't let them have it," Juniperflower growled, lashing her tail with satisfaction. "The last time they tried we sent them right back over the border with their tails between their legs." Brambletail and Lostflower grinned.

"They won't be so eager to try that again," Lostflower purred.

"But the clans are at peace now so they shouldn't be trying it anyways," Brambletail mentioned.

"Times of peace don't last forever," Juniperflower pointed out. "And when it's over we'll be ready," she slashed her claws over the dusty path in front of her. Lostflower felt a rush of pride for her clan. She hadn't been born here, but she was glad she lived here now. As a kit she'd been found in one of the tunnels. She couldn't imagine a life outside of EmberClan.

"Let's get on with the patrol," Brambletail waved his tail and took the lead. Juniperflower let him take over. She fell back and walked with Lostflower.

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody so I finally got the first chapter up. It's just kind of a glimpse at life in EmberClan and some of the main characters. Smolderstripe is my cutie. He's really fun to write. I've never got to write such a bratty, snobby character, it's totally awesome haha. Bluepaw and Lostflower are cool too. Every cat goes to their rightful owners, thanks for letting me use them. Also since I am working on three other stories updates are going to kinda slow. Driver's Ed is starting next week so that's going to make it even slower. Ugh. Now here's your random question: What's your favorite fanfiction that you've read on this site? I'm going to try and post a random question on every chapter. You can answer in a review if you want. Thanks for reading. Shout outs:**

**blue moonlight123: Thanks for the cat(:**

**MewMewLight271: You were the only one to try and guess so you get a plushie of him anyways! *hands over plushie of Smolderstipe***

**Dahliahstarr: Yea, I put line breaks in the chapter, but they didn't transfer over. I put different line breaks in this chapter so they should work.**

**fishsticsndip: She'll probably be one of the expecting queen's kits.**

**Windwings: Thanks!**

**Silverfeather2: Thanks for Mistkit(:**


	3. Rouges

Chapter Two: Rouges

Spider drug her tongue over one raw, cracked pad. The blood was hot on her tongue and she winced as she swallowed it. A car whizzed by her hiding place behind a dumpster. She jumped in surprise, they didn't usually drive down this road.

Flinching as she put her paw back down, she padded out from behind the dumpster. Rotten Twoleg rubbish spilled over the sides and caused an awful stench to rise in the air. Spider had been living there for so long it didn't even bother her anymore.

She cautiously approached the edge of the road. Her pricked ears couldn't pick up the sound of an approaching car so she trotted across the hard black surface. The other side of the road was lined with large buildings the Twolegs lived in and worked in. She knew what a few of them were called. She even knew one that threw out food to the strays in the city.

As she walked down the street Twolegs began to stumble out of the doors, awakening after a long night of sleeping. One of them hurried by her and almost stepped on her tail. Spider jumped in surprise and high-tailed it into a bush on the edge of the sidewalk.

She practically landed on a mouse and managed to kill it before it could escape. The warm smell made her jaws water and Spider marveled at her luck. Mouse was a rare treat and the toms usually took them all. Knowing she still had a few hours before they arrived for breakfast she gulped down the plump rodent.

Feeling better than she had in ages she crept back out from under the bush and slunk down a nearby alley. The sidewalk was full of Twolegs now and wasn't safe for cats. She would have to stick to the alleyways and possibly even the roofs.

Scenting the air she could pick up the ever present stench of car fuel, Twolegs, and their rubbish. Under lacing the usual city smells she could detect fresh meat. Opening her jaws to let the scent flood over her scent glands she tried to pinpoint where the smell was coming from.

Scrambling onto the ledge of a window she was able to smell better. From her new vantage point she could see farther down the alley. As she watched one of the doors opened and a Twoleg appeared. He dropped a large black bag into the alley next to another dumpster then disappeared back into the building, closing the door behind him.

Spider jumped down and pattered over to the bag to investigate. A sweet aroma was coming from the bag and she unsheathed her claws to cut it open. Pale meat spilled onto the cement next to her. It wasn't the fresh meat she had scented, but it wasn't rotten either. Picking up as much as she could carry she struggled down the alley and into the next one.

The meat blocked her sense of smell, leaving her vulnerable. Spider glanced around, checking for any other cats or dogs that might take her food. The sound of muffled foot falls came from behind her and Spider whipped around. A pale ginger she-cat stood behind her flanked by a dappled ginger she-cat and a bulky mottled grey she-cat.

"Hey Spider," pale ginger she-cat purred. Her purr was twisted so that it sounded like claws against stone.

"Hey Cider," Spider placed the meat on the ground and stepped in front of it.

"What'cha got there?" Cider asked. She eyed the meat hungrily.

"It's for the toms," Spider unsheathed her claws.

"Don't get hostile Spidey," the mottled grey she-cat grinned. "We just wanna have some fun," she kinked her tail over her back and stalked forward. Spider barred her teeth.

"I don't feel like having fun," she growled.

"Oh come on Spider," the last cat mewed. She moved around Spider in the opposite direction of the grey she-cat. Cider staid facing Spider from the front. Her nose quivered as she scented the air.

"I smell mouse. Have you been eating mouse?" she asked Spider. Spider kept her jaws closed, refusing to fall for whatever trick they were playing.

"Answer her," the grey she-cat whacked Spider over the head, almost making her fall. The edges of her vision blurred and Spider blinked until they were back to normal.

"Don't be harsh Concrete," Cider mewed to the mottled she-cat. "That's my job," she added with a crooked grin.

"I thought that was Rudder's job," Spider hissed. The other ginger slashed her ears.

"Don't show him disrespect or you'll be out of the city before you can say 'mouse'," she growled.

"That'd be great," Spider snapped. Cider narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps Leah can arrange that," she mewed. Leah smirked and nodded. "Then again, I heard Rudder's in a bad mood. He might just kill you instead. It takes less work than having to drive you off." The other she-cats laughed and Spider shrank away from them.

"Have anything else to say?" Concrete asked. Spider remained silent. "Then we'll just take this and go," she slipped her paws under Spider and pulled out the meat. Leah and Cider grabbed it and they raced off.

Spider lashed her tail in annoyance. She glanced at the sky and to her horror she realized it was time she toms were arriving. Her brown fur fluffed up in worry and she raced back down the alleyway to the bag of meat.

When she arrived she found it already picked over by someone else. "Oh no," she breathed. Hastily she checked the air for more food. All she could pick up was the normal city scents.

Running back to the alley where Cider and her gang ambushed her she began to pick through the dumpsters she came across for anything. When she finally made it to the park all she had was half of a french-fry.

The other she-cats were sitting in the shade of the trees, in the less populated part of the park with their food laying in front of them. Spider sat at the end of the line, next to Lantern who had a scrawny blackbird.

After Spider was seated the toms walked out of the trees. Rudder was in the lead. His brown-and-white pelt gleamed in the shadows. Oats was to his right, Dust to his left. The Tree Grounds leader stalked up to his mate, Ants, and eyed the squirrel she had caught.

"Well I've definitely seen better," he rolled it over with one foot. Ants said nothing, her amber eyes watching him. Finally he tucked into the squirrel after licking her cheek. Spider could see Ants sag in relief.

Now that Rudder was eating the other toms came over. Spider hoped she'd get Tie, he was nicer than most toms and would only complain about the french-fry instead of hurt her. To her horror she saw Fox making his way to her.

He narrowed his eyes at the french-fry then snatched the blackbird from Lantern. After taking a bite he cuffed her over the head and sent her flying into a bush. "Too scrawny and tough," he growled. Lantern lowered herself to the ground, her eyes wide with fear.

"That's it?" Root's growl made her turn away from Fox and Lantern. Root was eyeing the french-fry with distaste. "Of course I don't expect much from you," he sliced his claws across her cheek, making blood drip down her fur.

"You better have something better when we come back," he growled, swallowing the french-fry in one gulp. Spider nodded hastily.

"I won't disappoint you," she promised. Root's yellow eyes blazed.

"Did I say you could talk?" he roared. He leapt on Spider, digging his claws into her chest. Spider crumbled beneath him and whimpered. Root smirked. "That's what I thought," he backed off of her. Turning around, he stalked over to the rest of the toms who had finished eating.

Spider lay on her back after he left, breathing deeply, and waiting for the world to stop spinning. A nose gently nudged her and she caught sight of Lantern's yellow fur. "Are you ok?" she asked as she helped Spider to her paws.

"Yea, thanks," Spider panted. Lantern nodded.

"I would have helped you find food if you had asked," she mewed quietly, keeping her amber eyes on the ground.

"It's fine," Spider mewed. "I can take care of myself," she declared.

"No talking while we eat," Dust's angry yowl silenced them. Spider sat back down and stared ahead, ignoring Root's glare.

*************************************Page break********************************

Berry tore into the vole hungrily. It was scrawny and tough, but Berry ate it anyways. Red had managed to bring down a plump squirrel from a tree in the Tree Grounds. They were lucky there had been no toms around.

With one more bite the vole was stripped of all its meat. Her stomach still felt empty, but Berry wouldn't have time to go hunting again. Sunflower had been watching their kits while she and Red hunted and now she was hunting while they watched her kits.

Tori, Pebble, and Foggy were chasing butterflies through the tall grasses of the meadow. Muscat, Ticket, and Adder were play fighting close to the nests. Adder fought strongly and seemed to be the leader of the group. His ginger-and-golden fur showed signs of both his parents, but his personality was very different.

Instead of being the even tempered Lion or the compassionate Red he was fierce and rude like Dust. Ticket and Muscat followed his lead, both of them viscous and mean. Berry's stomach growled loudly and she glanced at Red in embarrassment.

The dark ginger she-cat pushed the remains of her squirrel towards her. "Eat," she ordered.

"It's yours, you caught it," Berry pushed it back. Red shook her head.

"I only have to feed one kit, you have to feed two," she argued.

"But," Berry began.

"If you don't eat it someone else will or it will rot and attract foxes," Red pointed out. Berry sighed and pulled it back to her. Secretly she was thrilled at the thought of more food, but she didn't like the idea of stealing from Red. They had become fast friends after brining their kits here. This was Red's second litter with Lion, her first being Fireworks and Sampson, who had died in training.

Tori and Muscat were Berry's first litter. Dust's old mate had been killed after bearing only she-cats and he had chosen Berry after her.

"Did Lion have another mate?" she asked after finishing the squirrel. Red shook her head.

"We've been together our whole lives. As second in command he gets to choose his mate and he's always chosen me," she smiled fondly. Berry smiled too, wishing she and Dust had the connection Lion and Red shared.

"Help," Pebble cried and ran to them. Her dusty golden fur fluffed up in fright.

"What is it Pebble?" Red asked.

"Adder and the others attacked us," she squealed. Berry glanced over and sure enough she could see the three toms fighting with the remaining two she-cats.

"Stay here," she told Pebble before bounding over to separate the kits. "Stop right now," she ordered. The fighting halted and the she-cats ran and hid behind her legs. Adder lashed his tiny tail.

"What are you doing? You can't order us around," he growled. Berry glared down at him.

"I can," Red mewed, moving to stand beside Berry. Adder flattened his ears, but didn't back down.

"Toms are superior. The only thing she-cats are good for are hunting and having kits," he hissed. Berry remembered hearing Dust say that to Muscat the last time he visited. Adder must have overheard for Lion would never say that to his kit.

"You are a kit," Red pointed out.

"Not for long," a new voice purred. They turned around to see the fathers padding towards them. Dust was the one who had spoken. His eyes were full of admiration for the kit, even though it wasn't his.

"Daddy," Tori ran to her father. "Muscat bit me," she held up her paw. Dust glanced at her then walked by to the toms. Tori blinked and starred after him. Berry wrapped her tail around her.

"Let me see," she mewed.

"No! I want daddy!" she turned and raced towards Nut who often looked after them when Berry and Red couldn't and Sunflower was busy.

"In a few moons you'll be able to start training," Dust purred to Muscat. Muscat puffed up his chest and smiled brightly.

"What about me?" Adder shouldered Muscat out of the way.

"You will too," Lion assured his son.

"I want Dust to say it," Adder said. His yellow eyes stared up at Dust with admiration and awe.

"You will be too. You might be ready sooner," Dust said. Adder grinned. Muscat looked crestfallen. Lion glared at Dust and pushed him aside.

"Let's go talk son," he mewed.

"No! I wanna talk to Dust. He's not some wimpy she-cat lover. He doesn't treat his mate like an equal," Adder yelled, running to hide behind Dust. Lion lashed his tail and moved to stand nose to nose with Dust.

"Give me back my son," he unsheathed his claws. Dust smirked.

"He doesn't want to be your son," Dust hissed. "Do you Adder?"

"No!" the kit mewed. "I'm gonna be a Tree Grounds tom," he declared. Lion stepped back in astonishment. Berry suddenly realized what was happening. Dust wanted to be leader and to be leader you had to have a son that was through with training. Adder would obviously reach the training size before Muscat, allowing Dust to become leader faster.

"You can't take my son," Lion roared. "I'll fight for him." He crouched in front of Dust with golden fur bristled.

"You'll have to," Dust dropped into a crouch too. Red swept her tail around Adder and tried to usher him away from the oncoming fight.

"I want to watch," he slashed her tail away with unsheathed claws. Berry found her gaze locked on the two toms that were slowly circling each other. Lion was older with stronger muscles and a bigger build. Dust was lean, but was just as strong.

With a screech of fury they both leapt and met in the air. Landing in the grass they rolled in a ball of claws and teeth. Berry and Red ushered the kits away. As they sat there, watching the two toms Berry became aware of the other queens and visiting toms gathering around them.

"Get him Dust," Bear yowled.

"Trample him Lion," Howl encouraged. Berry wanted nothing more than to run away and never have to look at the awful scene in front of her, but her eyes seemed glued to the fighting cats. Suddenly it was over. Lion's chest was pinned to the ground with Dust on his back. The Mountain Land toms growled and lashed their tails while the Tree Ground toms yowled their congratulations to Dust and even to Berry herself for gaining a new son.

"Adder is my son now," Dust hissed. He backed off of Lion and walked over to his mate and new son. Lion jumped to his paws and spit out a clump of dirt. His eyes were ablaze with fury. As Berry watched he leapt at Dust's back with claws unsheathed.

"Look out," Adder cried. Dust whipped around. Fast as lightning his claws cut through Lion's throat. The golden tom fell to the ground and gasped. His blue eyes were wide with surprise as his life drained into the grass.

Red cried out and raced to his side. "Lion," she sobbed. She pressed her nose into his fur. "Fetch Wheat," she ordered.

"It's too late," Berry mewed softly, her voice thick with sadness and sympathy. Dust whirled on her.

"Don't be kind to the enemy. She is a Waste Land cat. No talking to her," he hissed. His eyes were wild with fire and Berry stumbled back and whimpered.

"You are my son now. You will live with Berry now. Understand?" Dust asked Adder. The golden-and-ginger tom nodded. To Berry's horror he looked excited and even pleased, not sad about the death of his father, well his old father.

"Come here kits," Berry mewed softly. Muscat and Adder moved quietly to her side. Dust followed them.

"Don't let anyone or anything take them," he growled. Berry nodded. Dust turned around and stalked away.

Howl and Lizard approached Red. "Time to go back to the mountains," Lizard mewed. His voice revealed no feelings for the death of Lion.

"No!" Red shouted. "I must stay with him. With my kit! Where's Adder?" she sobbed into Lion's fur.

"I've heard of this before. Some queens go crazy after losing their kits and mate, or in this case both," Howl mewed. Lizard glanced at him.

"Maybe we should just leave her then," Lizard suggested. Howl nodded. They both turned away and headed back to the mountains. Berry approached her friend cautiously.

"Red?" she mewed quietly. Red didn't look up from Lion's body. "You should go see Wheat," Berry mewed.

"What about Adder and Lion?" she asked, her voice muffled by Lion's golden pelt.

"They're already there," Berry lied. "They're waiting for you." Red looked at her.

"Really?" she checked. Berry nodded. Shakily Red rose to her paws.

"Nut," Berry called. The brown queen glanced at her nervously. "Can you watch the kits while I take Red to Wheat?" she asked. Nut nodded and herded the kits into her nest. "Thank you." Berry rested her tail over Red's shoulders and began to lead her to the old healer's den.

**A/N:**

**So we got to see from the point of view of some City Ground cats. Spider's pretty cool. I like her. Thanks for letting me use her! I like Berry too. At first I had planned on making her be like one of those cats that's terrified of everything and only stands up to cats when it involves her kits, but now I'm thinking she's going to play an important role in the rebellion. Spider plays a very, very important role. She's very cool. I think you all will like her. Next chapter will probably be DuskClan so it will be from Dawnshadow, Silverheart, and Moontail's pov. I almost forgot to mention, cats stealing each other's kits is a common thing in the rouge groups. Here's some shout outs:**

**MewmewLight271- You actually answered my question! Thanks. I'll have to check out that story.**

**DahliaStarr- I'm excited to see how it goes too haha!**

**javu- I think it's gonna be AU. That's author's universe right? I'll have to look that up(:**

**blue moonlight123- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you saw your name!**

**Guest- You're welcome! I have plans for her to get a mate, is that ok?**


	4. DuskClan

Chapter Three: DuskClan

Silverheart slashed her unsheathed claws across the ugly face of a SwampClan warrior. His eyes were narrow red slits and his body was just a black shadow that formed a cat body. Her claws connected with thin air and the cat let out a wicked laugh.

"Why can't I hit you?" Silverheart wailed. The cat fled into the battling forms around them. Silverheart jumped onto a nearby boulder to survey the battle.

Her sister, Featherheart, was fighting side by side with her apprentice, Shadowpaw, against a SwampClan cat. None of their blows were landing any hits and Silverheart could see their growing frustration.

Whitepelt and Scorchwind were back to back holding off a wave of SwampClan warriors. As she watched one of the warriors darted forward, digging his teeth into Scorchwind's neck. Her deputy screamed then crumpled to the ground.

Her mate roared in rage then leapt at the warrior only to be knocked to the ground by another one. His body disappeared under a writhing black mass as the cats attacked him. Silverheart jumped from the boulder and pushed through the cats to help him.

Before she could reach him another cat jumped in her way. To her surprise she could make out a brown tabby pelt with darker brown flecks. The wind blew from his direction, flooding her nose with his scent.

_These aren't SwampClan cats_, Silverheart realized. The tom didn't bear the murky scent of the swamp, but more the open woodsy smell of the forest. Before Silverheart could dwell on it for too long he leapt at her, claws extended.

As his claws connected to her throat Silverheart jumped out of her nest, her silver-blue fur bristled with fear. Her silver-and-white sister blinked her eyes open in the nest next to her.

"What's wrong Silverheart?" she yawned.

"Nothing. It was just a dream," Silverheart soothed. Featherheart nodded and lay her head down to go back to sleep. Silverheart would have joined her, but she was scared that if she closed her eyes she'd only see the tabby tom slicing through her throat again.

Shaking the moss out of her fur she pushed herself out of the warriors den and into the camp clearing. Scorchwind was sitting underneath the Fallen Tree ordering patrols. Silverheart joined the group of cats sitting in front of him.

"Oakfur take your apprentice and go wake Featherheart and patrol the EmberClan border," Scorchwind ordered. The brown warrior nodded. He flicked his tail to Wildpaw and headed towards the warriors den. Silverheart shivered slightly as he passed. They had once been mates, but when Whitepelt loved her Oakfur tried to dispose of him and Silverheart turned away from him, choosing Whitepelt instead.

"Dawnshadow, take Silverheart and give the apprentices some training," Scorchwind called to his mate. The creamy white she-cat jumped to her paws. Silverheart padded over to her mother and gently head-butted her shoulder in greeting.

"Save your energy for the apprentices. You're going to need it," she smiled warmly at her. Silverheart purred in amusement. Just then the apprentices arrived. With the exception of Wildpaw they were all there.

"Come on you lot," Dawnshadow flicked her tail to the apprentices. "Let's go learn how to fight a fox," she mewed. Their eyes gleamed and they kneaded the ground in excitement.

"Let's go," Firepaw squealed, running towards the thorn tunnel that lead out of camp. Silverheart exchanged an amused look with Dawnshadow then followed the ginger she-cat out of camp.

The training area was a large grassy clearing called the Training Nook. When Silverheart and Dawnshadow arrived the four apprentices were already in a mock battle. Firepaw and Shadowpaw against Honeypaw and Lilypaw.

"We're learning to fight foxes, not each other," Silverheart mewed. The she-cats broke apart from each other and glanced at the warriors.

"But don't we need to know how to fight other clans?" Silverheart's apprentice, Lilypaw, asked.

"Yes, but for right now we are more likely to get attacked by a fox than a cat," Dawnshadow explained. The image of her clanmates fighting against the shadow cats flashed in Silverheart's mind and she wasn't so sure about what her mother said.

"Why?" Firepaw tipped her head.

"The clans are at peace. There's plenty of prey out so we have no reason to fight each other," Silverheart answered.

"Let's start fighting," Shadowpaw growled. Her short black tail lashed behind her and her green eyes glinted.

"Alright. Fighting a fox is a team job. You never try to face one on your own," Silverheart narrowed her eyes at the apprentices trying to make sure they would remember that. They nodded earnestly.

"What do you do if you scent a fox or see one?" Dawnshadow asked.

"Tell a senior warrior," Lilypaw answered. Silverheart nodded in approval.

"Now let's pretend you're a patrol of senior warriors and you've scented a fox. It can be that fern," Dawnshadow flicked her tail to show which one she meant.

"Why don't we use that fluffy ginger bush? It actually looks like a fox," Firepaw pointed her paw towards the underbrush. Silverheart felt her heart drop to her stomach when she spotted the familiar ginger tail with a white tip.

"Firepaw," Dawnshadow whispered, her green eyes narrowed at the fox. "Run back to camp as fast as you can and get help," she growled. The ginger apprentice looked confused.

"But-" she began.

"Just go," Silverheart hissed. Firepaw turned tail and streaked out of the Training Nook. Silverheart and Dawnshadow positioned themselves in front of the apprentices. "Get in the bushes," she whispered.

Glancing over her shoulder she could make out the remaining apprentices creeping backwards into the undergrowth. "We have to lead it away from them," Dawnshadow mewed. Silverheart nodded. "Don't try to fight the fox. If it comes back run back to camp as fast as you can," Dawnshadow ordered.

"What about you?" Lilypaw asked. Silverheart and Dawnshadow didn't answer. They both streaked towards the fox.

*************************************Page break********************************

Dawnshadow jumped through the bush and landed in front of the fox's nose. Unsheathing her claws she raked them over its muzzle then raced away with Silverheart. The fox let out an angry bark then chased after them.

"Do you think we can out run it?" Silverheart panted.

"Keeping running and we'll find out," Dawnshadow answered. Silverheart shut her mouth and ran next to her.

The forest flew by in a green and brown blur. The hot stench of fox was growing stronger and she could imagine its gleaming white teeth sinking into her tail. With her heart pounding she pushed herself to run faster.

Steeling a glance behind her she saw the gleam of angry eyes and white teeth. Red blood dripped down, staining ginger fur red. Turning back around she kept running.

"Where's Firepaw and the other cats?" Silverheart hissed. Dawnshadow prayed to Starclan they'd get there soon.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Silverheart begin to tire and start to fall behind her. Dawnshadow forced herself to run slower than her daughter. She would not let this monster rip apart her kit while she kept running.

"Dawnshadow, Silverheart," Scorchwind cried. He leapt out from behind some trees with Whitepelt and Swifttail. They landed on the fox and let out fierce battle cries. Dawnshadow and Silverheart skidded to a halt then turned back to the fighting cats.

"Come on," Dawnshadow jumped in to help them fight the fox. She latched her claws in its back and bit down on its neck. Its thick fur threatened to choke her, but she held on until its growls turned into whimpers and it started to limp away.

Giving it one last cuff over the ears she jumped down and joined her clanmates on the forest floor. "Is everyone ok?" Scorchwind asked. The warriors glanced at each other. They were all accounted for, except for Swifttail. Fear rushed in Dawnshadow for the golden warrior.

"Where's Swifttail?" Silverheart asked after Dawnshadow came to the realization the golden-and-black tom was missing.

"Over here," Whitepelt motioned them over with a flick of his tail. They hurried over to find Swifttail laying in a patch of grass, his eyes glazed over and a deep cut stretching over his stomach.

"We've got to get him to Hollystorm," Dawnshadow gasped. Scorchwind gripped the tom's scruff while Whitepelt struggled to hold up the rest of his body. Dawnshadow and Silverheart lead the way back to camp, trying to pick the easiest way.

"I'm going back to the Training Nook to get the apprentices," Silverheart mewed before they reached camp. Dawnshadow nodded as her daughter trotted into the woods.

Scorchwind and Whitepelt took Swifttail straight to Hollystorm's den when they arrived at camp. Dawnshadow headed for the nursery to tell Swifttail's mate, Tawnyshade, about his injury.

"Tawnyshade," she mewed as she entered the dimly lit thorn bush. Tawnyshade and Moontail, the other queen, were curled in the nests at the back of the nursery with their kits sleeping next to them. The brown tabby raised her head when Dawnshadow called her name.

"Yes Dawnshadow?" Tawnyshade asked tiredly.

"We were training the apprentices," Dawnshadow began. She quickly filled in the queen on how her mate had been injured. Her blue eyes widened with fear and shock.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"He's in Hollystorm's den right now," Dawnshadow answered.

"I'll watch the kits," Moontail mewed. Tawnyshade gave her a thankful nod then rushed out of the nursery. Dawnshadow followed her out to find Goldenstar had called a clan meeting. She quickly joined the rest of the clan next to the Fallen Log.

"While Dawnshadow and Silverheart were out with the apprentices they were attacked by a fox," Goldenstar mewed. The clan gasped. "The two warriors led the fox away from the apprentices until help arrived. Unfortunately Swifttail was badly injured in the fight," Goldenstar bowed his large black head.

"Is he ok?" Oakfur asked. Just then Hollystorm padded out of the medicine cat den.

"Swifttail will live. He's young and strong. However it will take a while for his wounds to completely heal so he will be excused from warrior duties and stay in my den until I say he's ready to leave," she announced. Dawnshadow sighed in relief.

"Any other cats with injuries can come to my den now," she added. Scorchwind and Whitepelt followed the black she-cat into her den.

"We thank Starclan no cat was seriously injured," Goldenstar mewed. The clan nodded their agreement. "This meeting is over," he jumped down from the Fallen Log. To Dawnshadow's surprise he approached her. "Were you hurt in the fight?" he asked.

"No," Dawnshadow answered. Goldenstar nodded.

"Good. Will you take Oakfur, Featherheart, Silverheart, and Honeypaw to make sure it left the territory?" he asked. Dawnshadow nodded.

"Thank you Dawnshadow," her leader dipped his head to her. Dawnshadow dipped hers back then summoned the cats he had named.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not putting Moontail in here. I was going to, but I'm suffering from writer's block on this story so I really just wanted to finish this chapter really fast so I left her out. I have to admit this is not one of my best chapters. It's kind of rushed and just plain crappy. Anyways all cats go to their rightful owners. Thanks for letting me use them! Shout outs:**

**DahliaStarr- YEA THREE CHEERS FOR SPIDER**

**Silverfeather2- nope this one is about DuskClan. The next chapter is probably gonna be Tree Grounds then it goes to SwampClan **

**munchkineater- Me too! Thanks!**

**Blue- I'm glad you like that idea!**

**Windwings- Thanks for letting me use them. I'm glad you like my story!**

**P.S. I just realized I forgot to put a random question on this chapter and the last one. Here they are: Have you seen Les Misrables? Are you team Peeta or team Gale? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Superior

Chapter Four: Superior

Thorn batted lazily at a feather as it drifted by his nose. Tumble glanced at him from where he was finishing up his vole. His grey friend flicked his tail across his ear in a playful gesture. Thorn caught his tail in one white paw.

"No," Tumble called out and laughed. Thorn cuffed his ears with his free paw and snatched away the remains of his vole.

"I think I'll take this," he grabbed it and scampered into the shadows of the surrounding trees. He could hear Tumble scrambling to his paws and chasing after him from behind him.

"I'm still hungry," Tumble cried. Thorn snickered around the vole then dove behind a tree. To his horror he crashed into the ginger fur of his Trainer, Fox. The vole fell from his jaws and thudded into the grass.

Thorn leapt away from Fox with a startled yelp. "I'm sorry," he breathed. Fox gave him a green glare as he shook out his fur.

"Watch where you're going Thorn. That's earned you den duty for a month," Fox snapped, showing his white fangs. Thorn flattened his ears and stared down at his paws. Just then Tumble raced around the tree and skidded to a halt in front of Fox. His blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Fox," he gasped. Fox looked down his long muzzle at the long-legged trainee.

"I suppose it's fortunate for your unglamorous entrance Tumble. Rudder believes it's time you two were taken to the Gully," he stated with a voice that said he didn't agree at all. Thorn pricked his ears as a small flame of hope lighted his body.

"Really?" he asked, his voice an excited squeak. Fox smirked.

"Don't get hopeful Thorn. Cora is much smaller than the other she-cat trainees, it will be months still before she can visit the Gully," he said, extinguising the flame of hope. Tumble sent him a sympathetic look.

"Will it be you taking us?" Tumble asked. Fox turned back to the grey tom.

"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Tumble?" Fox sneered. "Unfortunately I have to speak with Rudder and Dust. Wasp and Jay will be accompanying you," he mewed. Thorn was happy those two had been chosen instead of Fox. Wasp was one of the kinder toms that were close to Rudder. He had a good sense of humor too. Thorn didn't know Jay, but he didn't seem that bad.

"Should we be going?" Thorn asked. Fox nodded.

"Wasp and Jay are waiting for you by the City Grounds border," he swiped his tail in the relative direction then turned and stalked away. Tumble and Thorn glanced at each other and grinned.

"Let's go," Tumble howled then pounded into the forest. Thorn chased after him, keeping sight of Tumble's grey pelt as they dashed through the green forest, now alive with life as winter let go its icy cold grip.

They slowed down a few fox lengths before the City Grounds border so Wasp and Jay wouldn't see them storming through the forest. Thorn caught up to his only friend and they walked side by side.

Wasp and Jay rose to their paws when Thorn and Tumble trotted out of the trees. The human city looked like a low grey cloud in the distance. It really wasn't that far from the forest, but it resided on a large hill that started the mountains to it appeared farther away.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked. His voice was stiff and formal. The blue-grey tom stood straight and steady too. Wasp's posture was more slouched and comfortable and he smiled when he saw them.

"Yes sir," Thorn and Tumble mewed together. They glanced sideways at each other and Thorn could see the chuckle forming in Tumble's chest.

"Then let's get going," Wasp boomed before the laugh could escape from Tumble. "There may be some pretty she-cat trainees for you to ogle at," Wasp winked at them. Tumble grinned, but Thorn just felt hot under his neck fur. Jay gave his companion a disapproving look at his joke, but began to lead them towards the Gully anyways.

"Dust and Rudder asked that we give you a quiz," Jay mewed without turning to look at them. They sighed and their excitement deflated. "Who founded the Tree Grounds and City Grounds?"

"Tree founded the Tree Grounds," Thorn answered. Tumble snorted and Thorn just stopped himself from whacking him in the back of the head. Wasp did it for him.

"Show no disrespect for the founding father of our group," he growled. All the good humor and smiles from before had disappeared from the grey tom's face. Tumble dropped to the ground and groveled at Wasp's feet. "Get up and keep walking," Wasp ordered. Tumble obeyed without talking.

"Who founded the City Grounds?" Jay asked, ignoring what had just happened.

"Lucifer developed the idea of separating the she-cats and putting them in their proper place beneath the toms," Tumble answered. Wasp gave him a nod that showed he had forgiven him for making fun of Tree.

"Who was his mate that was the first 'leader' of the City Ground she-cats?" Jay continued on with the quiz.

"Delilah," Thorn mewed as Tumble was opening his mouth to answer. Jay nodded.

"Who led the first battle against the Mountain Rouges?" Wasp asked this question. Thorn glanced at Tumble when he was unable to come up with an answer.

"Gloves," Tumble's mew was hesitant and unsure.

"No," Jay mewed. "You have den duty tomorrow," he added. Tumble flattened his ears. Thorn wished Fox gave as easy punishment as Jay.

"It was Joker," Wasp answered his own question. "Make sure you remember that." As they walked down their border to the Gully the two rouges continued with the quiz.

***********************************Page Break*********************************

Both Thorn and Tumble were exhausted by the time they reached the Gully. Wasp and Jay paused by a patch of ferns at the bottom of the hill that the city sat on. "Ready?" Wasp checked. They nodded, their energy returning as their excitement did.

Using their tails Wasp and Jay swept back the fern fronds and revealed the Gully. There was a rounded slope directly behind the plants. It was several fox lengths long and emptied into a large rounded gully in the side of the hill. It was lined by ferns and moss with a small pool in the center. Two small trees grew out of the side of the gully, their branches hanging over the small paradise and giving it good shade. Several cats were milling around in the Gully. They looked up as Jay and wasp swept back the ferns.

"Go on down," Wasp purred. Thorn and Tumble gave each other awe struck faces then started down the slope and into the Gully. As they entered in the cats turned away and returned to their business.

Thorn recognized Boots lounging in the moss accompanied by a silver she-cat and a white she-cat. They began to laugh at something he said and the white she-cat placed her paw on his shoulder and licked his cheek. Boots flicked his tail around her neck and nuzzled her head. Not to be outdone the silver she-cat snuggled against his chest and wrapped her tail over his flank.

"Having fun Boots?" Wasp called to the black-and-white tom. Boots smirked then returned to his she-cats. Ash was there also. He was splashing water at a ginger she-cat who splashed him back then laughed and tackled him into the soft moss.

"This is the one place she-cats and toms are equal," Jay mewed. "Only Powerful Rouges have the right to enter the Gully. Trainees are brought here several times throughout their training to let them meet she-cats. When they graduate and become rouges they are cut off from the Gully unless they earn the right to be a Powerful Rouge," his blue eyes swept over the Gully.

"You may go socialize, just remember that as soon as you leave the Gully you are ranked higher than the she-cats, well you will be once you graduate," Wasp mewed. He padded off towards a mottled grey she-cat. Tumble and Thorn glanced at each other.

"What now?" Thorn asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to that pretty thing," Tumble grinned at a cream-and-tabby she-cat. Thorn rolled his eyes as his friend trotted over to the trainee. "Hi there, I'm Tumble," he wagged his eyebrows at her. Her blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I'm Mint," she purred.

"Wanna take a stroll?" Tumble asked, flourishing his tail to the side and bowing. Mint giggled and her friend gave her an envious look.

"Sure," she mewed. They padded off towards a shady area next to the pool of water. Thorn had to admit Mint was a pretty she-cat, but he wasn't interested in finding a she-cat 'friend.'

"Hiya," a sweet voice mewed from behind him. Thorn jumped in surprise and twirled around. A pretty white she-cat was standing behind him. She had wide blue eyes and ginger flecks scattered down her flank. "Sorry," she shuffled her flecked paws and glanced down.

"It's ok. You just startled me," Thorn mewed. She looked back up and smiled.

"My name is Firefly," she purred. The name fit her, seeing as the ginger flecks resembled the bright bugs.

"I'm Thorn," he mewed. Firefly's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Do you have a sister named Cora?" she asked. Thorn's heart froze. The world around him stilled and he became deathly aware of every noise. Jay's ear flicking, Mint blinking, and some she-cat swishing her tail all echoed through his head like a clap of thunder. Firefly's whiskers twitched and Thorn snapped out of the daze he had been in.

"Yes," he answered.

Firefly glanced at her paws then glanced around at the other cats in the Gully. Motioning with her tail for him to follow her she led him behind a springy fern plant. "She's very sick. We tried to get her to Healer's Nook but we were scared to move her. Rue went to tell Wheat, but she hasn't returned yet and it's been three days!" Firefly exclaimed. The worry was evident in her voice. It seemed to spill out of her and flow into Thorn. Suddenly a mix of emotion exploded within him. Confusion, worry, anger, and fear.

"I just though you should know," Firefly finished, looking down at her paws. Thorn nodded.

"Thank you for telling me," his voice was surprisingly calm considering the whirlpool inside him.

"No problem," she shrugged it off.

"Mint, Firefly, Leaf," a she-cat called. Firefly's ears flicked.

"That's my Trainer. I have to go," she dipped her head to Thorn then turned and padded away from him towards a ginger-and-white dappled she-cat. Thorn watched her go, the emotions inside him subsiding into a dull numbness. He hardly noticed Tumble sitting down next to him.

"That Mint is something else," he grinned. "How was her friend?" he nudged Thorn playfully. Thorn didn't even turn to look at him.

"I have to go to the City Grounds," he mewed. Tumble gave him a startled look.

"You like her that much?" he asked, glancing towards Firefly.

"My sister needs me," Thorn growled. A look of understanding passed over Tumble's face. He rested his tail-tip lightly upon Thorn's shoulders.

"I'll help you," he mewed. Thorn finally turned to look at his friend.

"Thank you," he mewed. Tumble shrugged.

"We're practically brothers so that makes Cora my sister too," he grinned.

"Thorn, Tumble," Wasp's call stopped Thorn from making a comment. They stood up as one and trotted to the rouge. "Time to go home," he mewed. "Have fun?" he asked. Tumble started babbling about his time with Mint and what they talked about. Thorn let himself zone out and started forming a plan on how to sneak into the City Grounds.

Suddenly he crashed into Tumble's haunches. Lost in thought he hadn't noticed Tumble's sudden stop. "What is it?" he asked. Tumble didn't answer, he didn't even move. Curious Thorn walked around his friend to see what the holdup was. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't.

Lying in front of them, in a puddle of her own blood, was Firefly. Her white fur was stained red and a long gash ran across her throat. Her blue eyes were opened wide with terror and seemed to stare straight at Thorn.

The bile rose in his throat and Thorn stumbled back. "Wh-what happened to her?" he chocked out as the horror and sadness over her death filled him.

"I'd say she stepped out of line, those are gashes from cat claws," Jay noted, his eyes scanning her body.

"Stepped out of line?" Tumble repeated.

"She-cats are beneath us," was all Wasp said. Thorn's eyes locked with hers once more and he saw himself reflected in their blue depths. A scared white tom with wide green eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up straighter. He had to be strong, for Firefly and more importantly Cora.

**A/N:**

**I/m really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been at camp which was absolutely amazing! GOD RULES. TO YOU BE THE GLORY JESUS! Anywho, wow, I hadn't intended for this chapter to be this long, but whatever. So now we got a look in at the life of a Tree Ground tom. I really hated to kill off Firefly, I just love her name and how she looks. I'll have to send her in to some create a cat haha. I might write a one-shot about her too. If you noticed the rouges use lots of human words and they call monsters cars and Twolegs humans and such. That's only because they live with the humans so they pick up stuff from them and their kittypets. Next chapter is SwampClan btw. Just out of curiosity, is Jay mine or did someone send him in? Here's your random question: Are any of you Christians? So I know this might bother some of you and might make you stop reading but I've got to say it anyways. I love God and camp just made me realize I've had the ability to reach out to several people but I never had so I am now. If any of you have any questions about being saved or about God just PM me(: If you want to argue about it then don't PM me(: Thanks for reading and please review! Shout outs:**

**DahliaStarr- Les Misrables is AMAZING you should so go see it! I'm totally team Petta ;P**

**Blue- Thanks! Was this soon enough? Lol**

**munchkineater- I like Firepaw too haha. I don't intend to give up on this plot, I really like it too! Thanks for reading! **


	6. SwampClan

Chapter Five: SwampClan

Silverpaw absentmindedly chewed on his frog. His sister, Lakepaw, and his brother, Darkpaw, were eating next to him. They were discussing the difference in the crouches used to catch voles and the occasional mouse that wondered into their territory.

Unlike his littermates, Silverpaw was training to be a medicine cat, not a warrior. He spent his time considering the purposes of different herbs for different wounds and illnesses. Whisperwind was constantly giving him surprise quizzes on the herbs and Silverpaw liked to be prepared.

"Hey you guys," Windpaw dropped down next to them. His dark silver pelt was coated in a thick layer of mud and he had weeds stuck out of his pelt. Silverpaw exchanged a glance with his littermates.

"What happened to you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Fighting lesson with Stormtail and Redheart. Then I had to clean out the elders den," he sighed. Windpaw's blue eyes were etched with fatigue and he chewed on his water vole with slow tired bites.

"You're fighting off double attackers already?" Lakepaw gasped. Windpaw nodded.

"Stoneheart said he'd let me start on that tomorrow," Darkpaw boasted.

"It's not easy," Windpaw shuddered. Silverpaw's heart reached out in sympathy for his other brother. It was hard for him to see any cat that was unhealthy or wounded, being his brother just made it worse.

"Maybe not for you, but it will be for me," Darkpaw puffed out his chest. Lakepaw rolled her eyes and smacked him with one light blue paw in the chest. He deflated and gasped for air.

"You ok Darkpaw?" Silverpaw asked, hiding his laughter. Darkpaw glared at them as he regained his breath.

"Oh shut-up Silverpaw. You're lucky you don't have to fight," he snapped. Silverpaw flattened his ears.

"Hey, you know Silverpaw will fight for this clan if he needs to," Lakepaw smacked Darkpaw again. This time over the head. He fell on the ground with his paws wrapped around his head and his green eyes shut tight.

Windpaw grinned at Lakepaw and they high-tailed. Silverpaw grinned at his littermates. Darkpaw slowly released his head and sat back up. "I know, I'm sorry Silverpaw," he apologized. Darkpaw hung his great black head and Silverpaw could see the genuine regret in his eyes.

"It's ok Darkpaw," Silverpaw shrugged. "But the next time you get wounded or sick, don't come to me," he teased. Lakepaw and Windpaw giggled and Darkpaw glowered at them.

"Shut-up," he snapped, tackling Windpaw to the ground. Windpaw yelped and fell underneath is brother's paws.

"Don't forget me," Lakepaw joined the fight. She knocked Darkpaw off of Windpaw and helped the silver tom to his paws. Darkpaw landed on his feet and turned to face them, energy burning in his eyes.

Silverpaw could feel the urge to join them tingling his paws. He glanced at the medicine cat den. Luckily Whisperwind's silver pelt was nowhere to be seen. Smiling to himself he jumped next to Darkpaw.

"I'll help you brother," he announced. Darkpaw nodded.

"You take Windpaw and I'll take Lakepaw," Darkpaw whispered with mock authority. Silverpaw knew he was letting Silverpaw fight Windpaw because he was tired and wouldn't be as tough as Lakepaw. "Ready?" Darkpaw asked. Silverpaw nodded. "Attack," Darkpaw cried.

Silverpaw tackled his brother to the ground. Windpaw's blue eyes flew wide with surprise. "Hey, I thought you didn't fight," he mewed.

"It's always good to know a few moves," Silverpaw shrugged. He kept a hold of Windpaw with his back legs and pummeled his ears with his front paws. Windpaw sucked in and slipped out of Silverpaw's grip.

Jumping to his feet, he swiped his paw at Silverpaw's shoulder. Silverpaw just managed to dodge out of the way. He tried to knock Windpaw's feet out from under him, but Windpaw jumped over his outstretched paw and onto his shoulders causing Silverpaw to collapse on the ground.

Being much bigger and having more muscles, Windpaw was able to pin Silverpaw down with his front paws. Using his hind legs he pummeled Silverpaw's back. "No," Silverpaw laughed, trying to wiggle free. Despite his fatigue Windpaw held onto Silverpaw with surprising strength.

"We win," Lakepaw suddenly called. Windpaw paused and Silverpaw glanced out from under him. Lakepaw was perched on top of Darkpaw's back with her tail curled in the air.

"Oh yeah," Windpaw cheered, backing off of Silverpaw. Hoping off the ground Silverpaw spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"Thanks for that Windpaw," he flicked the silver tabby over the ear. Windpaw gave him a crooked smile.

"You're welcome. But you fight well," he paused, "for a medicine cat." Silverpaw gave him one last swipe over the ears that Windpaw easily dodged. The bigger apprentice laughed then returned to his water vole, his tiredness taking over once again.

Lakepaw and Darkpaw joined him, jumping back into their discussion of hunting crouches. Silverpaw waved goodbye with his tail then trotted to the medicine cat den.

The medicine cat den was a small cave that staid warm in leaf-bare and cool in green-leaf. Next to it was the elder's den which was an old willow tree that's branches touched the ground. On the other side of the medicine cats den was the leader's den. It was a hollowed out log.

Across the camp was the warriors den, an old badger set, and the nursery, another cave with a little stream of water running through it. The apprentices lived in a patch of cattail plants on the side of camp. The plants were so tall and tangled they sheltered the apprentices from rain and snow and made it a comfortable place to sleep.

"Hello Silverpaw," Whisperwind mewed as he padded in.

"Hello Whisperwind," Silverpaw dipped his head to his mentor.

"What's the use of water mint?" she asked.

"We can use it for bellyaches," he mewed. Whisperwind nodded. Without another word she turned around and began to take inventory of the herb stock. Silverpaw sighed and settled in his nest. After getting comfortable he began to stroke his tongue over his silver pelt.

"What did you bring me to eat?" Whisperwind asked without looking at him. Silverpaw froze mid lick.

"Um," he glanced around nervously, unsure what he was looking for. It wasn't like some dead viper would appear in front of him.

"You better hurry. I'm quite hungry," she mewed knowingly. Silverpaw jumped up and raced out of the den to the freshkill pile.

************************************Page break*********************************

Chewy sat by the door of his human's apartment. His yellow eyes glared up at it and he flicked his tail back and forth irritably. "Let me out," he yelled once more, hoping to wake his humans. There was a loud thud in the neighboring room and Chewy braced himself for the appearance of his human.

Andrew stumbled out of his room, his brown hair was tussled from sleep and his eyes had bags under them. "Do you need to go outside Chewy?" he asked tiredly. Being a cat Chewy could only understand a few words, like his name and outside.

"Yes," Chewy mewed. Andrew shuffled over and scooped him up in his arms. At first Chewy protested with a loud wail then Andrew quieted him with a few pats. Chewy grumpily settled down and allowed Andrew to carry him outside.

He carefully set Chewy down in the garden outside the apartment. "Don't go too far," he scratched Chewy behind the ears. For a moment Chewy allowed himself to be doted then he whisked around and jumped over fence that encircled the small paradise of plants.

Chewy landed on all fours on the sidewalk. For the most part it was empty, but there were a few humans scattered up and down the long stretch of pavement. The brown tom trotted down the sidewalk with determined steps. He knew exactly where he was going.

A few buildings down he turned down an alleyway. A door slammed next to him and Chewy froze as the light poured into the alleyway, catching him in its glow. His eyes widened and for a moment he was unsure of what to do. Catching sight of an overturned trashcan nearby he dove behind it and caught his breath. Calming down some he peaked out from his hiding place.

A young human girl fell through the open door. A large sack of their odd pelts landed next to her in the alley. She turned around and shouted something to the male human standing in the doorway. He yelled something back then slammed the door on the girl.

Chewy turned his back on the young girl. He had no interest in human affairs. Keeping to the shadows the long furred cat continued down the alleyway. In the distance he could hear dogs barking and then some cat screeched loudly, but he pressed on.

Finally Chewy exited the alley and stepped onto the street, now busy with humans. Following the flow of traffic Chewy found another garden, this one much larger than the one outside his building. The buildings surrounding it were far shorter than the others in the city, but were wider and grander. Fewer cars traveled down the street and fewer humans walked here. He knew it was for the wealthier humans.

Giving a mighty bound he jumped on top of the fence. He paused and served the land to make sure there were no humans around to chase him out. The garden was full of lush green grass. There were rosebushes lining the fence that were just beginning to bloom. Several small trees were planted sporadically throughout the garden.

Under the shade of the trees were several benches and even a small pond filled with speckled fish. Many tulips were planted near the water's edge and from his perch above the garden he could see the familiar black pelt of his younger kittypet friend.

Without making a sound he jumped down into the garden and approached his friend from behind. As luck would have it, the wind was blowing towards Chewy, hiding his scent from Chili. Not bothering to crouch Chewy strolled up behind his friend and sat down.

"Good morning Chili," he mewed evenly. Chili's fur bristled and the young tom shot into the air with a startled screech. Chewy flinched at the sound, but chuckled in amusement.

"Chewy," the black-and-white tom gasped. His amber eyes were wide with shock, but his fur was beginning to flatten. "Quit sneaking up on me," he lashed his tail. Chewy's whiskers twitched at the tom's aggravation that Chewy was always able to surprise him.

"Be more observant," Chewy mewed. Chili rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Have you come to check on her?" he asked, changing the subject. Chewy nodded. "Follow me," Chili stood up and led the way away from the water and towards a Magnolia bush. He slipped under the branches with Chewy at his heels.

Curled up in the soft grass was a skinny ginger she-cat. She looked up as they entered and her gaze hardened when she saw Chewy. "Hi Sarah," Chili mewed, his voice as friendly as ever. Sarah smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Chili. I heard you scream and wondered what happened to you. I was about to go look for you," she mewed.

"Just this old thing sneaking up on me," he gave a dismissive shrug and flicked Chewy's shoulder. Sarah pointedly avoided looking at Chewy. He knew why, but it still grieved him that she ignored him. All he tried to do was protect her, but he only seemed to hurt her.

"How are you?" Chewy asked. It was the first thing he'd said since he'd entered the den and it caused Sarah to meet his eyes.

"Fine. Not that you care," she added gruffly. Her green eyes held no warmth for him like they did for Chili.

"I'm sorry you think that," Chewy said softly. Sarah glared at him. The den grew into an awkward silence. Sarah and Chewy stared defiantly at each other while Chili watched silently. The silence was broken when Sarah's stomach growled loudly. Her eyes shone with embarrassment, but she still looked angry with him.

"I'll get some food," Chili offered quickly.

"I'll come with you," Chewy mewed. Chili nodded. Sarah said nothing but turned her back on the two toms. Together they padded out of the Marigold bush and back into the garden.

"So, how are we getting food?" Chili asked. Chewy gave him a sideways glance.

"We hunt," he mewed slowly. Chili nodded, suddenly looking embarrassed he hadn't realized that. Both of them scented the air. The garden was strangely devoid of prey. Even the birds that nested in the trees were absent. "Let's try somewhere else," he decided after several minutes of finding nothing.

He led the way out of the garden and back onto the street. Choosing to avoid the humans he slipped down the side of the building and into a less crowded neighborhood. There were kids playing odd human games on the sidewalk. They squealed loudly and ran after the cats when they saw them.

"Run," Chewy ordered. He led the way down another alleyway. The sound of the children was fading away, but Chewy kept running down the next one and turned onto another one.

Finally they halted. Chili plopped onto the ground next to him and panted heavily. His amber eyes were half shut from exhaustion and Chewy could see the splashes of red behind him, from his bleeding paws.

"Good run," he mewed to the young tom. Chili just nodded, lacking the energy to respond.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed down the alleyway. It was small and feminine. There was fear laced through the words.

Chewy and Chili glanced at each other. They knew it had to be a City Grounds cat. No kittypet would be scared of them. "Chewy and Chili," he announced. A shadow in the corner of his eyes flickered and Chewy glanced at it.

Chili gasped as thin yellow she-cat stepped out of the shadows. Her amber eyes were wide, betraying her fear of them. She raised her head like a challenge for them to attack her. Chewy knew the courage it took for her and he found respect dawning in him for this unknown cat.

"Your Sarah's brother right?" the she-cat asked. Chewy nodded. "I have a message for her," the she-cat mewed.

"Yes?" Chewy asked. He could see Chili prick his ears in curiosity and lean forward to hear the message.

The she-cat's amber eyes darted around the alley and she sniffed the air before replying to him. "It happens tonight," she whispered. As soon as she was done she turned around and darted away.

"What happens tonight?" Chili asked. Chewy watched the cat disappear before turning to the younger tom.

"I have no idea," he mewed.

**A/N:**

**Ahhh, another disappointing chapter. I had high hopes for this one, but I'm currently suffering from writer's block. It's awful. I'm really sorry the SwampClan part is so boring and that the kittypet part is kinda confusing. Just know that all questions will be answered in later chapters. The next chapter is from Thorn and Spider's pov again. It starts the rebellion. Here's your random question: Who sent in a cat for my create-a-cat for my new story FALLEN? Time for shout outs!**

**Blue1272000- Thanks. I liked that chapter a lot more than this one :p**

**DahliaStarr- Your welcome(:**

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review! I promise the next chapter will be way better than this one! **


End file.
